Chuck vs Doctor's Orders
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Chuck and Casey end up in the hospital leading them to foil a plot to eliminate the South Korean Prime Minister as Chuck gets a flash. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Wedding Planner.


_The episode opens with a shot of a hospital room around noon and inside you see two beds with patients who are seemingly unconscious currently occupying them. A nurse obscures the view of their faces as she checks their vitals and adjusts their iv drip. When she walks away you immediately see its Chuck and Casey leading you to assume the worst has happened. Cut back to the nurse who is now standing by a male doctor and after a moment or two he turns around to talk to Sarah and Abe who has a very concerned look on both their faces. Sarah begins the conversation_

**Sarah:** _looks at doctor_ How are they doing?

**Doctor:** _looks at Sarah_ Its touch and go at the moment. They're at a critical stage right now and all it becomes now is just a matter of waiting.

**Abe:** _serious look_ What are they suffering from doctor?

**Doctor:** _turns to look at Chuck and Casey_ When they first arrived they both showed the classic symptoms of acute appendicitis…nausea, vomiting, low fever, loss of appetite, nervous system damage, chills, abdominal swelling…

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and Casey_ By the look on your face, it seems you don't think it is.

**Doctor:** _scratches head_ I did a complete diagnostic workup on both of them checking their stat, flat, and upright plate of the abdomen. I did chest x-rays do be on the safe side and pneumonia is ruled out. After doing an EKG to rule out a possible myocardial infarction, and a complete blood count, urinalysis, amylase, and chemistry panel…the tests came out negative. So, acute appendicitis has been ruled out.

_cut to Sarah walking past the doctor and stands between the beds_

**Sarah:** _looks over shoulder_ Do you have any guesses at to what's wrong with them?

**Doctor:** _sighs_ From the looks of things, my guess is they've been poisoned.

**Abe:** _turns around and looks at the doctor_ Are you sure and can you tell us how much is in their system?

**Doctor:** _looks at Sarah then at Chuck and Casey_ I'm fairly certain and it primarily depends on the amount of contaminate itself that was introduced into their system. They're symptoms can develop very rapidly, in 30 minutes, or over a period of days…weeks even.

**Sarah:** _holds chuck's hand_ He looks so pale.

**Doctor:** _stands beside Sarah_ Its due to extreme dehydration and the loss of fluids has taken a toll on their bodies. In order to rehydrate the both of them, I've specifically instructed the nurse to intravenously put electrolyte enhancers into their iv's to run through their systems.

**Sarah:** _grins_ We appreciate all that you've done and thank you for not giving up on them.

**Doctor:** _gives a reassuring smile_ From the looks of those two, I wouldn't count them out just yet.

_Cut to a close up of Chuck and Casey faces as you see Sarah, Abe, and the doctor look on leading the opening scene to end. Cue Chuck into_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Sarah sitting at Chuck's beside and Abe walking around the room. You then see the doctor who resumes talking to both of them_

**Doctor:** Mr. Bartowski…Ms. Walker…they're both strong fighters. They'll beat this.

**Abe:** _looks at the doctor then at Chuck and Casey_ You bet they will.

_cut to Sarah stilling holding Chuck's hand when all of sudden you hear the voice of Morgan in the background_

**Morgan:** _looks at Chuck and Casey_ Give it to us straight doc…is Chuck a goner?

_cut to the doctor about to say something when Ellie walks in with Awesome followed behind her_

**Ellie:** _slapping Morgan in the arm_ Chuck isn't going to die…I'd kill him if he does because he would miss the wedding. Besides…he can't die because he hasn't proposed to Sarah yet.

_cut to Sarah taken back by that statement as she gives an awkward smile to Ellie_

**Doctor:** _looks at Morgan_ They're both going to pull through.

**Awesome:** _put hand on Morgan's shoulder_ Awesome news…you see…he and John are going to make it. Isn't that right Dr. Howard?

**Dr. Howard:** _looks at Morgan then Awesome_ Yes Dr. Gordon …I was speaking with my colleagues Dr. Fine and Dr. Howard who are fellow Gastroenterologists. Your friends are suffering from a case of Campylobacter Jejuni.

**Morgan:** _dumbfounded look_ What? I thought you said they were poisoned.

**Dr. Howard:** Yes…in lamens terms...those two are suffering from food poisoning. _looks around_ What did they have to eat?

**Sarah:** _looks at Sarah_ Well…Chuck said they both went to Taco Bell for their lunch break yesterday and from talking to him it seemed as if they ordered everything off the menu.

**Dr. Howard:** I see…there was a huge beef recall recently so they probably ate some tainted beef or meat that should have been thrown out. Good thing you brought them in as quickly as you did. In any case, they'll be fine as long as they follow doctor's orders. They should be out of the hospital within 3-4 days…a week tops.

_cut to Morgan walking towards Casey and then hovering over his face repeatedly waving his hand above it_

**Abe:** _gives a look to Morgan_ Morgan what are you doing?

_cut to an upward view with am extreme shot of Morgan moving in/out who looks back and then at camera representing Casey_

**Morgan:** _grins_ He looks so nonthreatening lying there..._pointing his finger in Casey's face and starts rotating it in circles_…I can basically do anything to him right now and he wouldn't even budge.

**Sarah:** _looks at Morgan_ I wouldn't do that if I were you.

_cut back to the upward view from Casey's perspective_

**Morgan:** _looks back at Sarah_ What could possibly happen? _looks back down at Casey_

_you suddenly see to two arms grab Morgan's throat and choking him leading to Awesome and Abe to try to free him. Cut to Casey's face as you see a smirk on his face as this is happening_

**Sarah:** That…_looks at Ellie and Abe_…well I warned him.

**Ellie:** _thinking out loud as she looking straight forward_ It would be a shame if John killed him…one less mouth to feed at my house.

_Cut to Sarah and Dr. Howard both giving strange looks at Ellie. The scene ends with Sarah, Ellie, and Dr. Howard looking at Abe and Awesome trying to free Morgan from Casey's death grip_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the 2 days later around mid evening as you see Chuck and Casey sitting up in bed drinking fluids, as well as, trying to eat food to bring back their strength little by little. You see Sarah and Abe standing there when Ellie walks in leading her to begin the conversation_

**Ellie:** _smiling_ So how are you boys doing today?

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie_ I can't speak for Casey, but I know I'm doing better.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and smiles_ Yeah he is…the clammy, pasty look is going away and he's getting his natural color back.

**Casey:** _smirks_ I thought clammy and pasty was always your natural color? Huh, I guess I wrong.

**Chuck:** looks at Casey Funny…at least you're regaining your sense of humor. What no side of sarcasm with a hint of cynicism to go along with it?

**Casey:** _smirks_ Give me time.

_cut to Ellie, Sarah, and Abe laughing_

**Chuck:** _looks at Abe_ Where's Morgan? From what Sarah told me, he's afraid to come over after his last visit. _looks at Casey_

**Casey:** Hey, it's quieter isn't it?

_cut to Chuck who is nodding_

**Abe:** He's at work and he told me to tell you that he's going to make you proud by taking charge while you are away. _cut to everybody looking at Abe_ I'd better go.

_You then see Abe waving to everybody and then giving a kiss on the cheek to Ellie before quickly leaving for Buy More. Cut back to Ellie who sees Sarah sitting with Chuck on his bed putting her head on his shoulder_

**Ellie:** _smiles _Awww…You two make the cutest couple. _looks at Casey_ Do you think so John?

_cut to Chuck and Sarah looking at Casey_

**Casey:** _forced smile_ Yes…so cute it makes you want to puke.

**Ellie:** I wouldn't go that far. _gives a curious look towards Casey_ Anyways, when are you going to meet a nice girl John and settle down? A nice, handsome guy like your should have someone in his life to share it with?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Yeah buddy…you just have to work that Casey mojo for the ladies.

**Sarah:** _grinning as she is running her fingers through Chuck's hair_ Unless he doesn't have any mojo to work with.

**Casey:** _gives a low growl_ I have plenty of mojo sister…I have it running out of my ears.

_just as he says that Jayne walks through the door and immediately heads towards Casey_

**Ellie:** _astonished look and says out loud_ Wow…that was quick.

**Jayne:** _kisses Casey's forehead_ I heard what happened to you…are you all right? I went to go see you at work and your co-workers told me that you were in the hospital suffering from food poisoning. Why didn't you call me?

cut to Chuck and Sarah who are looking at a totally different Casey before their eyes

**Casey:** _looks at Jayne_ Yeah I'm fine…I didn't want you to worry.

_The scene ends with Casey giving Jayne a long kiss leading everybody else in the room to stare. After a moment or two you see Jayne look up to see Sarah, Chuck, and Ellie smiling_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as you see Casey and Jayne engaged in a lip lock. You then hear a cough given by Chuck breaking the moment shared by Jayne and Casey_

**Jayne:** _wiping her lips and brushing back her hair as she looks at Chuck, Sarah, and Ellie_ Oh…uh…high…we haven't met. I'm Jayne Richardson…John's…looks at Casey

**Casey:** _chimes in_ Close friend…yeah…she and I are close friends.

_cut to Chuck and Sarah looking at each other giving a smirk_

**Ellie:** _shakes Jaybe's hand_ Nice to meet Jayne…I'm Dr. Ellie Bartowski…_points at Chuck_Chuck's sister…and…_points at Casey_Casey's next door neighbor.

**Jayne:** _smiles_ Nice to meet you and..._looks at Sarah_...you are?

**Sarah:** _grins_ Sarah Walker…I'm chuck's girlfriend.

**Ellie:** _interrupts the introductions_ I'd like to stay and chat in order to get to know you more, but I have rounds to do.

_cut to Elle exiting out as she goes back to work leaving Chuck and Sarah to get to know more about Casey's 'close friend'_

**Sarah:** _looks at Jayne_ So Jayne…where did you and Casey meet?

**Jayne:** _looks at Casey smiling and then at Sarah_ Well…he and I met at the bonsai store I work at. As I remember it, he was a bit shy and looked lost looking for certain things that he needed.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey and give his Chuckish grin_Casey…shy?

_cut to Casey giving a look to Chuck_

**Jayne:** Oh yeah…he looked so cute when he first walked in and we gradually struck up a conversation. Over time we found out we shared several interests like our passion for guns, being in the NRA, and I didn't know this but we go to the same shooting range. Anyways, I could tell he was a bit intimidated by me at first because he couldn't look me the eyes, but after a while he was comfortable around me.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey chuckling_ Casey...initimated?

**Jayne:** Don't let the tough exterior fool you…_pats Casey's chest_….inside he's big warm teddy bear. _cut to Casey actually blushing_ The day before Valentine's Day I decided to take the initiative and sent him a gift basket full of Oreo cookies and a miniature bonsai tree.

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ It was a wonderful gift…we enjoyed eating the Oreo cookies. Next time, could you please add a carton of milk with it?

_cut to Sarah elbowing Chuck in the side and then everybody having a good laugh except for Casey who hardly said a word. The scene moves forward several hours and you see Chuck flipping channels and Casey getting a bit annoyed at him as usual_

**Casey:** _looks back and forth at Chuck_ I don't know what's more irritating…you're loud snoring or not being able to pick a show to watch on tv.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Come on…we're both in here for a while…so why don't we make the best of it. Let's play a game.

**Casey:** _glares at Casey_ Let's not and say we did _pulls the covers over him and goes to sleep_

_Cut to Chuck looking at Casey and then retreats back to flipping channels. After a few seconds he turns it off because there isn't anything good to watch so he starts people watching leading him to see one person in particular standing in front of the nurse's stations. He immediately flashes on images of an ice cream cone, floor plans of the hospital, a medical file on Prime Minister Soon Lee Han of Korea, dossier file called Dead Man's Hand, the name Maxwell Klinger and finally the ice cream cone again. The scene ends with Chuck snapping out of it leading him to freak out and then calling out Casey's name_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 11pm and you see Chuck talking/explaining to Casey on who/what he flashed on. You then see serious look on Casey's face as he begins the conversation_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck as he sitting beside the bed_ Let me get this straight Bartowski…The Prime Minister of South Korea Soon Lee Han is secretly having triple bypass heart surgery here in this hospital…one floor below us in a secured winged of the hospital. Not only that, there is a member of an elite group of assassins known as Dead Man's Hand who leaves the calling card of the ace of spades. How am I doing so far?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ I think you got everything.

**Casey:** _calm tone_ Okay…just wanted to make sure.

**Chuck:** _curious/anxious tone_ So what's the plan? Call General Beckman and Director Graham to inform them of the situation? Call Sarah so you two can take out Klinger? And does this plan involve me staying in bed?

**Casey:** No…no…_points finger in the air_...good idea, but no.

**Chuck:** _look of confusion_ What? Why?

**Casey:** Come on Bartowski…man up. This is the perfect opportunity to see what you're made of. Prove to yourself that you're more than just a guy that has a government super computer in his head and you can contribute more to the team than just giving us important intel. Hey look at it this way…you can show Sarah that you don't always need to be protected by her.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ You think so?

**Casey:** Listen Bartoswki…a great man once said, "Sometimes when the team is up against it and the breaks are beating the boys, tell them to go out there with all they've got and win just one for the Gipper." So do this not only for yourself, for you're country, but also for Agent Walker?

**Chuck:** _nodding_ All right…let's do this. You know…Its going to difficult though with both of us not at 100.

**Casey:** _smirks_ Just suck it up Bartowski. Remember…mind over matter.

**Chuck:** _confident look on Chuck's face_ Gotcha…let's go save a Korean Prime Minister.

_cut to giving proud look to Chuck leading Casey to stand up, but then immediately falls down to the floor. Several moments later you see Chuck and Casey in wheel chairs about to about to head out the door. You then see Chuck have a questioning look as he looks back and forth at Casey leading Casey to begin the conversation_

**Casey:** _looking straight ahead_ What is it Bartowksi?

**Chuck:** How are we going to take down Klinger without any weapons? Unless by some miracle you have any weapons hidden under your hospital gown then we don't have a prayer.

**Casey:** Relax. _holds up one finger_ Rule #1 Bartowski. Being a good spy means you oftentimes have to improvise and adapt to certain situations, especially when it comes to the heat of battle. _looks at Chuck_ You've seen Agent Walker and I use what's around us in order to get the upper hand on the perp.

**Chuck:** _chimes in_ Not really, I've been too busy either hiding in fear or staying in the car to watch.

_cut to Casey giving a look to Chuck_

**Casey:** Yeah…right. Well…remember me throwing the microwave at one of La Cuidad's cronies…that was improvising. _cut to Chuck nodding then holds up 2 fingers in the air_ Rule #2. Don't question the object that you're going to use even if it looks totally ridiculous. A plunger…chop sticks…a mop…a stuffed bear… a broken head board that you were handcuffed to…basically anything and everything will be used.holds up three fingers Here's Rule #3 and this is an important one so pay very close attention. _cut to Chuck listening to and looking intently Casey_ Don't screw up rule #1 and #2. You got it?

**Chuck:** Improvise…don't question the object…and don't screw up. Yeah I got it.

_You then see Casey nod then both he and Chuck roll out. Cut to a storage room where you see a the body if an orderly on the floor and then see Maxwell Klinger wearing his uniform. The scene ends with him clipping a special clearance id badge on his collar and then heading out_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the elevator opening one floor below leading you to see Chuck and Casey roll out in their wheel chairs looking around to locate the possible whereabouts of Klinger_

**Casey:** We better split up…we'll cover more ground that way. Be careful and try to stay alive Bartowski.

**Chuck:** _grins_ You're actually concerned about my safety?

**Casey:** A little bit.

**Chuck:** _puts hand on Casey's shoulder_ I'm touched

**Casey:** Don't be…I just don't want to deal with your girlfriend all over my back if you happen to die.

_cut to Chuck whose grins turns expressionless as he see Casey rolls the other direction_

**Chuck:** _talking to himself_ You can do this Chuck. Remember the three rules Casey told you and you'll do fine.

_chuck's self motivation is broken up by the appearance of Ellie_

**Ellie:** _looks at Chuck_ Chuck, what are you doing out of your room? You're supposed to be resting in bed.

**Chuck:** _nervous tone_ I needed to stretch my legs out sis.

**Ellie:** _looks at the wheelchair_ You're sitting in a wheel chair.

**Chuck:** _looks at Ellie_ Good point…_tries to change subject_...hey…I heard there was somebody important on this floor.

**Ellie:** _kneels down and speaks softly_ You can't share this information with anybody but the Prime Minister of Korea is in a secure wing just down that hall _points at the double doors marked with the number 4077_

**Chuck:** Can I meet him?

**Ellie:** He's a her and I don't think that's possible. Only senior medical/surgical staff with special clearance id badges are able to get in and see him, which I fortunately have right here. _points to badge_

**Chuck:** Come on sis…at least try to get me an autograph.

**Ellie:** _laughs_ I'll see what I can…I'm not guaranteeing anything.

**Chuck:** You're the best.

**Ellie:** _smiles_ I know I am…now as a doctor I order you to get your butt back upstairs and into bed mister.

**Chuck:** _salutes Ellie_ Yes ma'am

_you the see Chuck and Ellie hugging leading him to turn around and push the button to the elevator. Cut to Ellie waving bye to him as she is walking away and then you see a close up of Chuck holding in his hands the id badge he 'borrowed' from his sisters when they hugged. You then see Chuck searching for Casey inevitably finding and telling him about the double doors marked 4077. After a few moments you see Chuck and Casey using the key card and then entering through the doorway. Casey leads the conversation_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_Bartowksi…you never cease to amaze me. You lifted your sister's badge…that was down right under handed of you.

**Chuck:** I know…I feel bad about it.

**Casey:** _smirks_ I'm actually impressed…good job Bartowski.

**Chuck: **_surprised grin_ Thanks…we better get going.

_You see Chuck and Casey rolling off quickly down the hall looking for Klinger and several minutes of looking in rooms Chuck spots him rolling a very large food cart towards a room with 4 bodyguards in front of the door. The scene ends with Klinger taking out a silencer and dispensing with the 4 of them then entering the room _

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 1am with Klinger in the room that several more eliminated body guards laying on the floor. You then see Klinger holding between his fingers the ace of spades all-the-while pointing his silencer straight at the Prime Minister of South Korea Soon Han Lee_

**Klinger:** _smirking_ Good morning Prime Minister…I'm here to deal you your death card.

**Prime Minister:** _looks at Klinger_ Progress will be made in my country. Tell whoever hired you that my death will not be considered a setback…it will move forward and my predecessor will continue on with my work.

**Klinger:** _looks at Prime Minister_ Then we will take him out as well.

_cut to Klinger throwing the ace of spades at the Prime Minister. He is about to shoot her when Casey and Chuck storm in and head straight towards Klinger. Klinger points his silencer at the two of the, but its too late as she gets mowed down by Casey causing his silencer to fly off and drop to the ground a few feet away from Chuck. Cut to Casey trying his best to take down Klinger while in his wheel chair as a barrage of punches are exchanged back and forth. You then see Chuck look at the silencer and then yells at Casey_

**Chuck:** Casey!

**Casey:** I'm kind of busy right now!

_cut to Chuck going after the silencer and at the same time Klinger knees Casey in the gut leading him to push his wheelchair into the corner hard. See Chuck reach for the silencer when Klinger pulls him back. As he is somewhat distracted by what he is focusing on doing, Chuck grabs a silver metal bed pan that is on a nearby table and hides it from view from Klinger. Cut back to Klinger quickly walks over, grabs his silencer, and stands in front of Chuck_

**Klinger:** _looks at Chuck, Casey, and then at The Prime Minister_ Pitiful…not even two guys in hospital gowns aren't able to help you escape your doom.

**Chuck:** _nervous tone_ You wouldn't shoot a guy in a wheelchair would you? It would weight on your conscience.

**Klinger:** _looks at Chuck_ You have a point…_cut to Chuck with a relieved looked on his face_…but you see I don't have a conscience so I'm not going to lose sleep over killing you.

**Casey:** _turning his wheelchair around_ What is with bad guys and long speeches…just shoot us already.

_cut to Casey seeing one of the bodyguards looking at him from the floor leading him to distract him a bit more. After a few moments the bodyguard discreetly takes his gun out, aims his weapon from under the bed towards Klinger's feet. Cut back to Klinger about to shoot Chuck when the bodyguard fires off a few rounds with one hitting his foot causing Klinger to bend down giving the perfect opportunity for Chuck to take out the silver metal bed pan and hits him at a side angle across the temple. Klinger doesn't go down at first as he drops to his knees leading chuck to whop him on top of the head and then straight in the face causing him to fall to the ground completely knocked out. Chuck drops the bedpan on Klinger's stomach and then breathes out a big sigh of relief_

**Casey:** w_heels next Chuck and looks at Klinger on the ground with the bedpan on top him_ Congratulations Bartowski…that's a piece of crap that won't be seeing the light of day anytime soon.

_The scene ends with Chuck giving a weird look to Casey as they turn to see the Prime Minister who smiles at the both of them for saving her life_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 5am at the secured wing of the hospital with security locking down the area. Cut to the Prime Minister's room as you see Chuck, Casey, and the Prime Minister herself talking when Sarah and Abe enter the room. Cut to Chuck smiling but rethinks that after seeing the look on Sarah's face. Sarah begins the conversation_

**Sarah:** _serious tone_ You know you put yourself in danger but not informing the General Beckman, Director Graham, myself, or your dad.

**Chuck:** I know…_points at Casey_…it was all Casey's idea.

_cut to Sarah giving a glaring look at Casey_

**Casey:** _slaps Chuck in the arm and then looks at Sarah_ What? He went along with it.

_cut to Sarah giving a glaring look at Chuck_

**Chuck:** _slaps Casey in the arm and looks at him_ Only after hyping me up and telling me that she would be impressed._points at Sarah_Does she look impressed to you?

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ She looks like she wants to kick the crap out of somebody?points at Chuck I vote Bartowski.

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey and then at Sarah_ Kick the crap out of Casey…I wanted to stay in bed.

_cut to argument ensuing as Sarah is standing there with her arms crossed looking at the two of them causing the Prime Minister to quickly calm the situation down_

**Prime Minister:** _smiling as she looks at Sarah_ Miss…this young man saved my life. My people and I owe him a debt of gratitude.

**Chuck:** _cut to smiling Chuck who hears that leading him to bow_ You're welcome.

**Sarah:** _looks at the Prime Minister_ I'm sure they are…but it doesn't excuse them from putting themselves in danger without proper backup.

**Abe:** _chimes in as he looks at Chuck and Casey_ At least you two boys are okay…that's the important thing here.

**Sarah:** _raises right eyebrow as she looks at Chuck_ Casey maybe...Chuck is another story. _points at Chuck_I'll deal with you later. _cut to Chuck whose smile is turned look of fear_ I hope your little male bonding experience was worth it.

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah with a smirk and then at Chuck_ It was for me…how about you Bartowski?

_You see Chuck looking at Sarah and then at Casey. The scene ends with Chuck putting his head down, loosk at Chuck and gives a side smirk to back Casey_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
